


Master who calls my favourite name

by TheHuntersCave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: F/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, look noragami is my all time fave, so is ladybug, the Noragami AU nobody asked for, this was bound to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersCave/pseuds/TheHuntersCave
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a normal girl. She goes to school, hangs out with her friends, dreams of being a fashion designer, and likes to watch the occasional wrestling match.Chat Noir, on the other hand, is not so normal. But if we ignore the fact that he takes odd jobs for just 5 cents, people around him cannot see him, and that he is a God, he may be pretty normal. Maybe a little bit eccentric, but just that.





	1. Soul

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes, i like things and i like crossovers so this happened. enjoy

“Empress!”

Marinette turned around when she heard a voice behind her, but there was no one there. She hugged her book to her chest and continued walking, ignoring whatever that was.

She’d decided to go to the park and sketch some new designs. She was making a portfolio for a fashion contest, and whenever she got stuck she’d take a walk to Champs de Mars to get inspiration and clear her head. It was a lovely day outside, which she was thankful for after so much rain all week. But that’s just how Paris is, and she loves it anyway. Even if her shoes get wet and ruined every now and then.

People-watching was one of her favourite things, especially when she was working on street fashion outfits. Many people were wearing skirts, enjoying as much sun as they could. Kids ran around, playing, and she could see some people from her school as well. And that’s when she saw a little boy who looked very sad, talking to everyone he came across. She stood up and walked to him.

“Hey,” she said with a gentle voice. “You’re not lost, are you?”

“No, my mom’s over there,” the little boy pointed at a middle aged woman. “We’re looking for my cat, she’s the one who’s lost. Have you seen her?” the boy handed her a piece of paper with the picture of a black and white cat, the name EMPRESS written under it.

“No, I’m sorry, I haven’t seen her. But I promise I’ll keep an eye out!” Marinette replied, taking a picture of the cat with her phone. “And I’m gonna tell my friends about it!”

“Really? Thank you!” the boy smiled at her.

“Good luck finding your cat!” Mari said as she made her way back to her previous spot.

She made her way home before sunset, happy with her results of the day. She was waiting to cross the street when she saw a black blur at the corner of her eye, turning to look at it better.

A blond boy with messy hair and dark clothes was running towards her; no, towards the street. He made a run for it, screaming “Empress!” as he did so.

Marinette reacted on instinct.

One second she was on the sidewalk, and the next one she was jumping against the blond boy, putting her whole body into it as she pushed him out of the way of a bus. They landed on the sidewalk, next to one another.

“What are you doing!” Marinette screamed at him. “It’s dangerous to cross the street like that!”

The blond boy looked at her with cat-like eyes. His face had black paint around his eyes, like some sort of mask, his hair a mess, a crooked confused smile on his lips. “I think you have more urgent manners to worry about,” he said, his voice smooth, “your soul’s slipping out.”

“What are you—“ she began, but the boy pointed at the street and she turned around to see… to see herself lying on the ground.

Marinette screamed.

She then passed out.


	2. Akuma

Her head hurt. It hurt _a lot_. To be fair, so did everything else, but her head was killing her. And there was also that weird smell… it felt somehow familiar. She groaned as she tried to incorporate herself, and realised that this wasn’t her room. No, his was a hospital. Why was she here?

Oh right, the blond guy.

“That was quite a hit, wasn’t it?”

Marinette jumped. She literally jumped from her bed, landing her bare feet on the cold ground. She saw the blond boy in her room, sitting in a chair next to the door. His body was relaxed, cat-like eyes fixed on her. He had a ring on his right hand, and he kept playing with it with his thumb, the constant movement making Mari slightly anxious, on top of straight up terrified at the sight of him in her room.

“What are you doing here?!” she found her voice, which came out in a high-pitch.

“Wanted to check on you, but I see you’re doing pretty good,” he smiled a Cheshire-like smile at her. “So I guess I don’t really need to worry.”

“N-no, wait, how did you get here?”

“Uh, through the door?” he seemed confused.

“I’m at the hospital, you can’t just come into my room. “

“Well, obviously I can. It’s not like anyone’s gonna stop me; I can do as I please.”

“That’s not very nice of you.”

“I’m not very nice.”

Marinette cocked her head, looking at him with half-closed eyes. “If you’re not nice, why did you come see me?”

“Anyway,” he said, avoiding her question. “Guess I can go now. Pleasure to meet you, Princess, pray if you ever need me.” He headed to the window.

“Wait!” Marinette grabbed him by the arm. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Chat Noir,” he smiled. “God of Destruction.” And he jumped out the window, disappearing into the night.

 

Marinette wasn’t sure if everything had been a dream, but when she woke up she could hardly remember anything. It _had_ to have been a dream. And what kind of name was Chat Noir anyway? God of Destruction? Yeah right.

She decided not to think about it too much and just keep on with her regular life. She was released from the hospital after the weekend, and had nearly a whole week of homework to catch up on, not to mention lots of gossiping with Alya to do.

And so things returned to normal. She kept working on her portfolio, hanging out with her friends, doing homework, rinse and repeat. The strange cat boy had been completely erased from her mind, like it never even happened in the first place.

But then she saw the picture of the cat in her phone.

Hadn’t she seen it? Yes, it was on the street when Chat Noir jumped to catch it.

Chat Noir.

“Uh, girl, is everything alright?” asked Alya, trying to regain Mari’s attention.

“I have to go,” she suddenly stood up.

“Where to? You said you had the afternoon free.”

“I need to find that cat!”

Alya sighed, knowing damn well she just wouldn’t understand what Marinette meant and accepting it.

 

“Empress!” Marinette called. “Come here, kitty!”

It was getting dark, and she should go home, but the sudden need to find the cat was stronger than her good judgment. If she found Empress, she would find Chat Noir, right?

_smells nice…_

The girl turned when she heard a strange voice, but saw nothing. However, she could feel that smell, the same she felt at the hospital. It was Chat Noir’s. As if she couldn’t control her body, she ran to the source of the smell and soon found him.

“Chat Noir!” she screamed at him.

Two pairs of cat ears perked up at her scream, followed by cat eyes looking at her. “Soul girl?” questioned the stray god. “What are you doing here?”

Marinette came to a halt. Why was she looking for him again? She didn’t have a clue.

“I was, er, looking for the cat!” she pointed at the small kitten in Chat’s hands. “I promised that little boy I’d found her, you see.”

“I found her first.” Was all he said.

_smells nice…_

Marinette could see how Chat Noir’s hair straightened, ears on high alert, smirk gone from his face. He put the cat away into his jacket, then turned to her. “We need to find your body.”

“My body?” she looked down at herself and realised she was… translucid? And were those ladybug wings coming out of her back? She held the urge to scream only because Chat Noir took a finger to his lips, pleading her to stay quiet.

“Let’s go,” he said, taking her hand and dragging her along.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Akuma. They’re like… phantoms, they’re created by negative emotions. I don’t have a kwami at the moment, so I can’t fight them. Gotta keep a low profile.”

Marinette was 100% sure this man was insane, and he was dragging her down with him.

“What is a kwami?” Mari why are you listening to him oh my God.

“A soul. The weapons of the Gods—look, I can tell you once we’re safe from—“

A loud crash cut him off, and in front of them both appeared a giant butterfly.

_smells nice…_

“Run!” said Chat Noir, not letting go of her hand.

“It can fly, I don’t think we can run away!”

“I don’t have much of a choice, and you don’t even have you body right now you should be worried! Can’t let an akuma eat you.”

“What!”

“Ugh, if Tikki hadn’t left…” Chat murmured, coming to a halt.

“I thought we had to run?” Marinette asked, fear in her voice.

“We’ll have to stun it a little first if we want to get away,” he cracked his knuckles. “You be careful, soul girl.”

Marinette crossed her arms and huffed, but stayed hidden. Chat Noir jumped to a rooftop (how did he even do that), lading on all fours like a real cat before pouncing on the akuma, claws digging as he slide along the creature. He landed back on the floor, not wasting a second before jumping once more to kick the butterfly in the face.

_stop… no…_

Chat Noir crouched down as he waited for another opening, but the akuma started to fall down to where Marinette was. She reacted on instinct, jumping high as her wings spread to keep her up in the air. She gasped in surprise, and determination struck her as she fell down, striking the akuma hard in the back and bouncing to Chat Noir.

“Ok, let’s go!” she said, running.

The God didn’t hesitate as he followed her, a smirk on his lips. “That’s was pretty nice for a human.”

“Look, you have a lot to explain so get ready once we find my body.”

“Come, this will be quicker,” he took her hand and jumped, bringing her up to a rooftop with him. “Do you know where it might be?”

“Uhh… Oh, I know, follow me!”

A few streets away was Marinette’s body. She made her way to her body and suddenly felt dizzy as her soul returned to it. Chat Noir sighed and picked her up, making their way to a safer place until she woke up.

 

It smelt so nice, and everything felt very warm. It was nigh time already, and the street lights looked blurry as she woke up. Where was this again?

“You’re awake?” asked the one carrying her.

“WHA—!” Marinette was very awake now, getting a piggy-back ride from Chat Noir. “What are you doing!”

“Uh… taking you home?”

“How do you know where I live?”

“I wanted to make sure your soul wasn’t slipping anymore so I followed you after the hospital,” he sounded so innocent.

 _“STALKER!”_ Marinette wiggled free from his back and fell to the ground.

“Hey, be careful you’ll get hurt!”

“I’m fine. I’m going on my own, goodbye.” She stood up and started walking.

“But it’s too late, you sure you don’t want me to walk you home?”

Marinette bit her lip, considering him.

“I can answer any question you have,” he added.

Mari sighed. “Fine. Why is my soul slipping?”

“Oh, no idea.”

“You’re already breaking our deal, Chaton.”

“Look, I’ve never seen this happen. Your soul doesn’t look like those of the kwami’s; you’re not dead. I could _try_ and help you getting your body back.”

“You could? How? You don’t even know what’s going on.”

“Don’t you doubt me, Princess, I have my ways. There’s a price to it, though.” He raised his hand, showing all 5 of his fingers.

Marinette swallowed. He wanted money?

“It’ll cost you five cents.”

“Five cents?” She raised an eyebrow and took a coin of her pocket. “Here.”

Chat Noir took the coin, and smirked his Cheshire cat smile at her. “May our fates intertwine, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> will i be able to write a multi-chapter fic? lets find out toghether cause i have no idea what im doing (also this is so short damn)
> 
> come scream with me about ml or noragami: http://hellisopentonight.tumblr.com/


End file.
